Overprotective Much?
by KayleighGamban
Summary: After NewMoon and inbetween Eclipse When the Cullens just found out who was killing everyone. Edward has to hunt with the rest of the family and the wolfs are watching Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: hunting trip.

I woke up, smiling at the feeling of cold arms wrapped around me. "Good morning." I whispered, and my smile grew at the tightening of these arms.

"Good morning." Edward whispered against my ear. I snuggled back into him, despite the cold, and stretched. "Tired?" he asked me, nuzzling my neck.

"No." I lied, getting up. "I need a human minute."

He didn't answer, used to my 'human minutes' by now. As I brushed my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. Looking much healthier now, though still a little pale, Charlie, my dad, was starting to let Edward come visit more often.

I shed my tank and sweats, and pulled on the jeans and long sleeved red-shirt that Alice had bought me as quick as I could.

As I stepped in my room, I rolled my eyes, seeing that Edward had gone home and changed. "Do you always do that?"

"Last time I checked, I wouldn't want to go to school wearing the same thing I wore yesterday." He smiled, pulling me in or a hug.

"I'm hungry." I said after my stomach had made it's presence known.

"No time. We're late." He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me down the stairs.

"What?" I gasped, grabbing my bag from the dinner table on the way out the door. I saw his silver Volvo parked outside and blinked. "How late?" I asked cautiously, knowing that he never brought his car unless we were needing a speed boost.

"We'll never make it in your rust-bucket." he said, jerking his head to my faithful truck.

I pouted and followed him, as he opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and he was in the drivers side in an instant.

We sat in silence for the five minute ride, with me gripping the seat in terror as he sped through the ice-slicked streets. "Please, please slow down." I whispered.

"You wouldn't care if you got a tardy?" he asked me, mock surprised in his voice as he smiled that smile that always seemed to dazzle me.

"No." I whimpered, shrinking my seat as we avoided Mrs. Newton by a foot. "Seriously, I wouldn't mind you slowing down."

He laughed and sped up, pushing 120. As he skidded into the school parking lot, I swore I could feel my heart stop beating as I stared with wide eyes at the clock. "Come on. We're going to be late." Edward said from beside me, outside the passenger door.

I shook my head, clearing the fog and gripped his marble hand in mine. "I don't think I can stand." I whispered, and he laughed, picking me up with ease and began the walk towards the school buildings.

We got through the day, as normal as we could get, before he began to strain during lunch. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his as Alice walked back to our table.

he jerked his hand out from under mine, and I pulled mine back just as quick, hurt and fear on my face. "I'm sorry." He whispered huskily. "I need to go hunting. Soon." He said, looking away.

I sighed and nodded, "It's alright. You just scared me, is all. When are you going?" I wondered, staring into his coal black eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then?" I asked as the bell rang, and I gathered my books.

He smiled at me, though it was a bit forced. "I still have to take you home." He reminded me, and that unknotted my insides a little.

I couldn't resist the wise-crack. "That doesnt count. You drive to kill." I said, shivering in mock-horror.

Alice swooped in just then and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Bella. I'm going to be here. Jasper is going, and maybe Emmett. Why don't you come over for the weekend?"

Before I could open my mouth and answer, I felt more than saw Edward tense, though he was three feet away. "Bella!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Mike?" I whispered to Edward. He turned his smoldering black eyes on me. "Mike." I sighed in resignation.

"Bella! It's time for English! Come on!" Mike called as he came closer and gently tugged on my hand.

"Hold on a second." Edward snapped, making Mike flinch. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Bella." I turned my head and let my wide eyes rest innocently on his face.

"Yes?"

He stepped forward and put his hand on the back of my neck, cradling my head as he kissed me. Then, he stepped away and walked off gracefully, with Alice traipsing after him, with her walk that would make a ballerina look like the city's hobo.

"What was that about?" I heard Mike grumble.

I just sighed in answer and began walking to the cafeteria doors, floating on cloud nine for the time being.

Rest in Results  
For some reason, as I let my mind wander dring English, I knew that there was something wrong. The sudden hunting trip? He was hunting last weekend. The way Alice seemed, if it was possible, more _Alice_ than ever. I round my teeth together and raised my hand, prepared to ask the teacher if I could go to the bathroom, just to clear my head, when I saw _her_ by the window.

_Victoria_. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I stared at the window, disbelief and fear streaking through my mind. I felt my mouth go dry and I panicked. I saw her grin ferociously at me through the window and opened my mouth to scream. Nothing came out. I whipped around to get help, to warn them that there was danger _right out side the window_, but nothing came out.

I felt a tremor begin at my shoulder and gradually move down to my legs. With a start I woke up.

Blinked wearily, wincing and pulling my work sheet off of my face. "Bella, would you like to step outside?" I hear Mr. Stargson ask.

"No." I whispered, blushing.

"Then I suggest you stay with us." He sneered before going on with his work.

"Yes sir." I muttered, bowing my head to let my hair cover my face. There was no amount of money that would show how thankful I was when the bell rang to end the day of the seniors. I ran outside of the AP English door, and vaguely registered Mike and Angela calling to me.

I ran out the door and straight to Edwards silver Volvo, and collapsed behind it, heaving. I let out a small keening noise and threw up, splattering the bumper with my lunch.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call, and felt my self being scooped up into his marble arms. "Bella, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to answer and only managed to lurch and have more bile splurge out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I stuttered shakily when I got a hold of my breathing.

"No problem." He said simply, sliding my shaking form into the passenger seat and pausing long enough to take off his now stained blazer. "What happened?" he asked again as he slid into the drivers side.

"I saw Victoria." I whispered, shivering.

"What?" he roared, turning in his seat to stare at me, fury highlighting all his features.

"It was a dream." I assured him. He contemplated my expression for a moment before nodding stiffly and peeling out of the parking lot. "What about Alice?"

"Jasper is picking her up today." He replied, somewhat miffed. "Tell me about your dream."

"It was pretty ordinary. I was just sitting in class, and I looked over to the window, and there she was. Just standing there, staring at me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out."

He sat silently for the last five minutes of the drive again, and I wondered what he was thinking of. "Stupid mind-reading powers." I muttered, staring out my window.

I looked back over at Edward discreetly as I opened the car door, ready to walk up the path to my house, and sighed. I slammed his car door with as much force as I could and began my walk, only to trip over the porch steps and fall. "Ow." I groaned and rubbed my stomach, where the stairs had bitten into my skin. With a growl, I heaved my shakey leg up and into the house, slamming the door on the silver car.

"Are you ok?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

I gasped and whirled around to see Edward staring at me. "If you're going to use your vampiric-ness to scare me, don't!" I screamed, poking him hard in the chest, only resulting in nearly breaking my finger.

The laughter in his eyes faded and he stared worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm justafraid. I don't want Victoria toyou knowfind me, or Charlie." I said, turning away so I could walk into the kitchen.

"She won't come near you." He threatened, his eyes flashing, topaz to black.

"How do you know?" I whispered, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I'm going to be here." He vowed, walking towards me, a serious expression on his face. Much like the expression he had when he left.

O_o rest in results  
I felt the angry response in my mouth, rolling around on my tongue, before I could stop it.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you left!" I screamed at him.

He froze in his tracks, a pained expression on his face. "Bella..." he trailed off, his hand hanging in air, within half a foot of touching me shoulder.

"I still can't beleive that you did this! This wouldn't ahve happened if you hadn't left! She knows where my vulnerability is, and now it's all on your shoulders! How dare you!" I screamed again, this time glaring at him, full on.

He pulled his hand back quickly, wary of me. "Bella, I hadn't meant for that to-"

Before he could go on, before I could hold my self, I felt the palm of my hand connect with the smooth skin of his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Though I doubt that the blow hurt him-nearly nothing did-on his face was an expression I could-and will-never forget. _Shock and resignation._

"Edward-" I tried, my voice cracking as I reached for him. He jerked back, staring at me with wide, vulnerable eyes. If vampires could cry, he would be bawling. "Edward, wait." I pleaded. He took a step back, then another, and was gone before I could blink. I faintly heard the start of his engine, and it was gone, quick as lightning.

I bit my lip and felt tears pouring down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to myself. I fell to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest as I rested my back against the cabinets, crying. "I'm so sorry." I heard myself saying over and over.

I heard Charlie come home, and felt him awkwardly trying to comfort me. For once, I threw our differences into the wind and threw my self into his arms, hugging him tightly as I cried. I felt him-tentatively at first- then reassuringly hold me as I let myself go.

"It's ok. Bella, what ever happened, it will get better." He said gently, rubbing soothing circles into my back much like Renee-mom-did when I was hurt.

"No it's not." I whimpered, shuddering as the last of my tears slipped onto his comforting shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked me, his warm brown eyes concerned, his brow creased in frustration.

"I slapped Edward." I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

"Why? Did he touch you? Hurt you?" I felt him bristle, as if he was going to hunt Edward down and get rid of him. _As if he could._ I found myself thinking.

"No! He didn't. I just had a bad day. I picked a fight with him and snapped. Oh dad, he looked so hurt!" I said, feeling new tears brimming over.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." He whispered, rocking me back and forth on the kitchen floor, "Come on. Go sit in the living room and let me make you something to calm you down." He said gently, helping me hobble to the living room. I sat on the couch, breathing heavily to try and keep any tears at bay.

Charlie was gone, and a while later-I couldn't think-he was back, holding a steaming cup of warm milk with honey. "Thanks dad." I whispered, taking the drink and sipping it.

"What was the argument about?" he asked me. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. How do you tell your father that the argument was about a crazy-ass vampire that wanted you to die because your boyfriend killed her mate? You don't, that's how.

"I don't remember." I said feebly. "That's how stupid it was."

"Oh Bella." He said again in a pitying tone. I cringed, and he patted my hand. "Edward is a good person. _Troublesome_, but a good person none-the-less. He'll be fine, and you'll be back together in no time!"

I kept my eyes closed and took another sip. If only he knew. You don't say that to the love of your life, that saved you countless times, that was going to kill himself because he thought you were dead. You didn't tell him-not in so many words-that you didn't trust him, that you hated him, even though you didn't mean it at all.

"I hope so." I found myself wishing to myself more than him.

Charlie patted my hand, and reached for the remote, turning it to the Monday night football game. I placed my mug on the coffee table and lay down with my head in his lap, like I used to do as a little girl. He stroked my head, lulling me to sleep, even through the shouting.

In my dream...i saw Edward. He was giving my that look that he had...when we had met in the meadow, when he showed me what happens when he steps into the sun. The same ancient sadness.

"I love you Bella." then...he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't remember much. All I remembered was finally snapping out of my daze at lunch in the cafeteria when I felt Angela tugging me away from the Cullen's empty table. I wanted to break free and run, but she would have none of that._

_  
"Bella, are you alright?" she asked, her gentle voice making me want to jump her and cry some more. _

_  
"I'm fine." I lied, smiling weakly, knowing that she wouldn't buy it. She frowned at me, but backed off, leaving me to my misery._

_  
"There is a good movie coming out this weekend. You want to go?" she asked, telling me the name of the movie that Edward and I were to see._

_  
"Sure." I whispered, taking a bite of my pizza. We sat the rest of lunch in silence, and walked together to our class._

_  
We sat in the back table, as far from Mike Newton as one could in our small, crowded class room. "Students!" Mrs. Ferguson called. "We have two new students."_

_  
The classroom door opened, and two girls walked in. The class hushed, not used to seeing such characters in the small town of Forks, Washington, where everyone was happy._

_  
"Please introduce yourselves." She said pleasantly, blinking at their choice of clothing._

_  
The first one stepped forward, looking up, but her hair shielded her eyes. Herflamingredhair. Dark red with bright red streaks. She had a ball piercing beneath the middle of her lower lip, and was wearing a black shirt that was sleeveless on the right, and long sleeved on the left. It had HAZARDOUS written across it with drippy red letters. She was wearing tight jeans and combat boots, and had a big case of some sort thrown across her back. "My name is Amelia, This is William." As she moved, a black choker with a large, red rose gleamed on her neck._

_  
She motioned towards her silent friend. William had long inky black hair with brown streaks . His eyes were a golden brown and, She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt . Black baggy pants with chains, and converse. His fingers were adorned with silver rings, and wrists with hooked his black nails in his belt loop and nodded in affirmation to his name. As he walked towards their empty seats, there was a soft tapping behind him that turned out to be drumsticks attached to a small holster on his pants._

_  
As they sat down near Angela and I, I quickly noticed the slight drop in warmth. Will's eyes met mine, and her lips quirked in a was something familiar about her eyes I blinked in surprise, They were the same as Edwards eyes; that unusual Butterscotch colour and she noticed me staring, snapping her head forward in a flurry of hair. _

_I stared at them in confusion the rest of the period. When the bell rang for us to go home, I jumped up, wanting to get out fast._

_  
I skidded to a stop infron of my car, I stared at the girls sitting on the hood of a black Mustang GT next to mine. "Bella Swan. We've come for you." William said in a soft, menacing voice._

=O clifhanger !!! sorry but it was needed !! xx kayleigh xx


	5. Chapter 5

felt my body shaking as I backed away. "What?" I squeaked out.

Rhyan chuckled, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she laughed. I wanted to run, but my legs were too wobbly. "We were just joking." Will said, a smile on her face as she cocked her head to the side, lochs of inky black hair covering her honey brown eyes.

I blinked. Joking? They called scaring a scatter-brained girl _joking_? I took a deep breath. "Oh." Was all I managed.

"We did come for you though." Rhyan said, sliding off the hood of the car and waling towards me, her boots clunking on the asphalt.

"To kill me?" I managed.

"No." Will said, furrowing her brow. "To protect you."

"Toprotect me." I said slowly, letting the words process.

"Wellyou _are_ Bella Swan aren't you?" Rhyan said questioningly, as if making a mistake would bug her.

"Yes."

"Edward told us to protect you." Will said quietly.

"We lived with the family in Denali for a bit, while Edward and Carlisle were there. Then wemoved on. We travel." Rhyan added.

My throat closed up. "Oh." I managed, for the second time.

Rhyan slung her bare arm around my shoulders, and looked into my eyes for the first time. I gasped, and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. She smiled gently. "I know. My eyes are all funky. I'm blind, but I'm kickass." She said, punctuating her sentence with a small snarl.

Will snorted. "Until Aiden is in the picture. Then it's, 'I suck face.'"

Rhyan stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous because you and Chase are still on first base."

Will snorted again. "Doll, we _passed_ first base some fifty years ago."

Rhyan stared in Will's general direction, her red hair falling into her eyes. "YoupassedfirstWHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?" she shrieked

Will waggled her finger, and turned on her heel. "We have to get Bella home, remember?"

I stared at them, surprised at the mood swings. With a shrug, I made my way to my truck. "Oh, no, no, no." Will said, steering me to her car. "You come with us."

I made to protest, but her tightening grip and cold fingers made me agree. I slid into the backseat, next to some things. "Justignore the amps. We haven't found a place to live yet, so it's kinda messy." Will called as she gunned the engine. I mean _gunned_. The car shook with the power of the engine and we peeled out of the parking lot.

"Why do you all drive so fast?" I whimpered, clutching the black leather seats.

"This is fast?" they said at the same time.

I clamped my mouth shut in order to keep my lunch down. We made it to my house in record time, wherein I ran to the nearest bushed and hurled.

"You'll get used to it." Rhyan said simpatheticly.

I groaned.

"Bella?" Charlie called, walking out of the house. He spotted me and ran to me, throwing surprised glances at the girls. "What happened?"

"She had to much latte." Will said.

"But she hates caffine. Oh, Bella. Don't get yourself sick over him."

I spat the taste out of my mouth, wrinkling my nose at the biter taste, and trying to imagine how bad it smelled to vampires. "I'm not doing it because of him!" I yelled. "He sent these two to look after me for a while because he's gone!" I yelled.

Dad staggered back in shock and sighed. "Alright. Do you have a place to stay?" he hesitantly asked.

They shook their heads.

"We have three extra rooms. You can stay here." He said, helping me up. They smiled gratefully and went to get their luggage.

"Protect you, Bella? What does he think you'll do?" Charlie said in a panicked tone.

"Do we need to relive phoenix?" I asked dully, staring at him. He grimaced. "I didn't think so."

Rest in Results  
The girls walked towards the front door, a gust of wind blowing most of Will's hair back as she stared at me. She smiled slowly, this time, not cautious about her fangs. I smiled back, and laughed when Rhyan's voice floated through the door. "PASSED FIRST?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 : ha ha, your joking ?.

As they go settled in to there new home. they started arguing about who got what and who got who's amp and guitar. Charlie left half an hour later to go finish with Billy. by that time it was starting to get dark outside. and Rhyan and will got there stuff out there car. they were arguing a lot. then ten minuets later. BANG. BOOM. and then a voice screamed.

"I'll kill you for that later but give me my arm BACK , NOW!." i walked slowly and shocked up the stairs. I opened the door. and looked in to see what the big fuss was about. then what i saw next was hilarious. each one of them had one of each others body parts. will had Rhyan's arm. and Rhyan had will's hand. I started wide eyed. to scared to laugh, at the scene in front off me. I pocked my head from the door and entered the room. they both smiled. both flashing there teeth. a second later will ran off at vampire speed down the stairs in a blue the next thing I felt was Rhyan picked me up and though me over his back. I closed my eyes quickly. so I did not hurl.

I felt the wind on my hair. I had a death grip on Rhyan. we came to a halt. I opened my eyes carefully. I got place on the ground. then i turned around to find will with his hands up in the air. Like he was holding a trophy. I looked back and forward. until Rhyan ran off. will came at vampire speed to stand next to me. and flashed a smirk., at me. in the same moment. rhyan was back laughing. Then said.

" ha. you hid my arm. so I hid your hand" and pulled a tongue at will. a smile flashed over her face. her smile was as bright as the Alice.

both vampires ran off in different directions , I looked both was. left to right. right to left. in a matter of seconds they were both back. with there body parts back. Staring at each other. more like glaring. then they burst out laughing.

************** later back at the house.***************

"so why did Edward send you here. not to be nosey or anything." i smiled.

" no its your right to know." rhyan said.

"we came because of your unfriendliness' of you and balance." will said. with a smile. we all laughed.

" so how did you end up with the Cullen's?" will asked looking confused.

"well" i said pausing. first." my blood was so strong to Edward. he wanted to kill me. but we then got closer. then we started to fall in love." I answered. there eyes grew wide. and then they looked at each other for a fraction of a seconded.

"wow." they said at the same time.

"ha, ha . your joking?" they asked me i just nodded.

sorry time for coursework.=[ ill continue tomorrow. i swear to my addiction off twilight lol xx kayleigh xx


	7. Authors note

Authors note :

Hi I just wanted to know if I should leave this story here. You know end it there. Because. Well I don't know what to put for the next chapter. So if you think I should end it review and tell me . Or if you want it to carry on review and say what should happen. Thanks.

Bye … kayleigh xxx ….3


End file.
